Austin St. John
Austin St. John (born Jason Geiger) is an American actor born on September 17, 1974. http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0820613/ St. John portrayed Jason Lee Scott in all of his incarnations, starting with Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and ending with Power Rangers: Wild Force. St. John is set to reprise his role in Power Rangers Beast Morphers.EXCLUSIVE: Austin St. John Set To Return For Team-Up In POWER RANGERS: Beast Morphers Bio St. John has been practicing martial arts since he was five and now holds a second-degree black belt in Tae-Kwon Do, a first-degree black belt in Judo, and he also practices Shenkito and Kenpo. He has spent a lot of time moving from town to town with his dad, a Marine, and has also dreamed of playing professional baseball for the Boston Red Sox. His best school subject is political science and his worst is math. His dream vehicle is a Harley Davidson Softtail. Austin's favorite food is sushi, and his favorite style of music is rock-and-roll with an ever-growing interest in hip-hop. His favorite super hero is Superman. Besides baseball, his favorite sports are football, soccer, and hiking. Currently, his favorite colors are black for cars and black and white for clothes. He also worked on "Austin St. John's Martial Arts Video." He starred as Jason the Red Ranger in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers for 79 episodes from 1993-94, ending with the episode "Opposites Attract" (though Jason continued to be featured via body doubles, voice doubles, and stock footage before being written off in "The Power Transfer"). He reprised his role of Jason in Power Rangers: Zeo for 17 episodes in 1996 when Jason temporarily took over the Gold Ranger powers. After his departure from Zeo, St. John soon after returned as Jason yet again in the 1997 film Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, along with former castmate Amy Jo Johnson (Kimberly Ann Hart). After the film, St. John appeared as the co-host of the 1999 Power Rangers special "The Lost Episode," along with former castmate Walter Jones (Zack Taylor).POWER RANGERS: THE LOST EPISODE. Retrieved on 2008-06-05. St. John did not appear in the Power Rangers again until 2002, when he reprised his role of Jason for the last time in Power Rangers: Wild Force, in the episode "Forever Red." He costarred with nine other former Red Ranger actors, including former castmate Jason David Frank (Tommy Oliver). St. John was present at the first Power Morphicon during Summer 2007, where he met many fans and was interviewed along with several former castmates, including Walter Jones, Johnny Yong Bosch (Adam Park), Steve Cardenas (Rocky DeSantos), and Jason Narvy (Skull). He was once considered to become the Black Dino Ranger for Power Rangers: Dino Thunder, but due to Tommy Oliver's popularity - and because St. John had previously played a Black Ranger (Gold Zeo Ranger) - Jason David Frank was chosen instead. In Summer 2014, he attended Power Morphicon 4 and met Yūta Mochizuki (who portrayed Jason's Super Sentai counterpart Geki), as pictured here. Personal life St. John currently works in Washington, D.C. as a paramedic. Filmography Film * Footsteps (2003) * Exposé (1998) * Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie (1997) TV * Power Rangers Wild Force (2002) * Power Rangers Zeo (1996) * Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (1993-1994) ** Day of the Dumpster (original version) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Official Fan Club Video (1994) Self *Encyclopedia of Martial Arts: Hollywood Celebrities (1996) Archive footage * Power Rangers Dino Thunder ** Legacy of Power (2004) ** Bully for Ethan (2004) (Picture) * Power Rangers Funniest Moments *Power Rangers Turbo ** Shift Into Turbo: Part 1 (1997) * Lord Zedd's Monster Heads: The Greatest Villains of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1995) * The Good, the Bad, and the Stupid: The Misadventures of Bulk and Skull (1995) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Sega CD) (1995) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ** The Ninja Encounter, Part 1 and 3 (1994) ** A Monster of Global Proportions (1994) ** Zedd Waves (1994) ** The Power Transfer, Part 1-2 (1994) Notes * When St. John was cast in MMPR, he was only 18 years old, making him the youngest actor among the cast when the series' premiered. * St. John, along with Walter Jones and Thuy Trang (Trini Kwan), quit the show midway in MMPR Season 2 because the three wanted more pay. His character of Jason was then written off and Saban Entertainment hired Steve Cardenas to replace him. * According to a 2004 contest held by ABC Family, St. John's character of Jason was voted as the greatest Red Ranger of all time. Also, a Red Ranger contest on Toon Disney in 2007 again voted Jason as the most popular Red Ranger of all. * He was rumored to be returning to Dino Thunder as the Black Ranger. Also, that his character, Jason would be the estranged father of the character Sky Tate who died in battle in Power Rangers: SPD, as well as returning to Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive as the mentor. All these other rumors proved to be false. External links * Austin St. John at tv.com * Austin St. John at imdb.com * Official merchandise website pl:Austin St. John St. John, Austin Category:Zeo Category:Wild Force